httyd comes to life
by Torywhite
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic. I am a HUGE fan of httyd and I've always wanted to meet Hiccup, Astrid and the others and train my own dragon so this is this is the closest I'm going to get. I get sucked into httyd world and have to survive. Version where Stoic doesn't die. Please read and review. Enjoy!
1. my beginning

Programing. Something I never thought I'd be good at, but I am, suprisingly. I'm actually very good at it. Odd talent, I know, but I can't complain. I'm also rather good at engerneering, and like before, is not something I expected to be good at. Although if you put the two together it is quite a useful combination. I'm so good at them (not meaning to boast) that dad bought me my own tools and I have two laptops; one for my programming and my other for school stuff. I do enjoy both, and am one of the top for both at my school (not that they have high standards). I've been to a few compititions, done well in most of thenm.

Now most people think I would want to get a job in eitjer one or both of these practices, but I'd rather be an actor or cameraman or something around that area. It usually suprises people when I tell them that. But I'd love to be an actor, of only I could rember my lines. I'mabsolutely hopless when it comes to rembering lines or stuff like that. It's a shame, it'd be amazing. I also can't sing to save my life, unfortunately. *sigh* I'll do it some day.

Anyway today I'm going to turn my homemade TV on, well lets find out if it works.

Ok so hear we go, three two, one and OH MY GOD IT WORKS! yes, oh thank sorry about the Thor thing, guess I've watched and read a bit too much how to train your dragon.

Anyway lets set up the channels. And there we go, yes just in time to watch the premier of dragons: race to the edge. Like I said I watch a lot of how to train your dragon. Well I guess it's time to... what the hell. Why is the screen on my TV wavy. Better go fix it. Woah the screen almost looks real, sort of like a portal or a window you would see on a TV show. That's not normal. It looks like I could just reach out and touch it. Well I'll give it a push and see what... Aagggghhhhh help me!


	2. It can't be

What the hell. Where am I? All I can remember is is being sucked through the portal or window thingy and... woah Was that, no it couldn't be! but it was!

Holly crap, I somehow, in some crazy insane way, must have created a portal to bring myself here. But why here? What's so special about here? Ah I know! How to train your dragon race to the edge eas on when...agh what was that? No way it was! A Deadly Nadder, sharp class, height at shoulders is approximately 4 metres, full-grown length is about 12 metres, and wingspan is somewhere around 9 metres. Nadders can be flighty, aggressive, and can have a quick and explosive temper, which is made all the worse by its preening vanity.

Yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, she is obsessed, and maby I am just a bit. So what am I supposed to do know. I seriously don't know. I don't know where I am so I doubt I'll be able to find anyone. Well lets see what I have to work with. Looks like I'm on an island covered in forest and filled with dragons. Well I've still got my computer and bag that I was carrying when I got sucked through the window portal thingy. Looks like I'm staying here untill I can figure how to get out of this place. Well better go set up camp somehow.

Hmmm ugh what's that noise? Better go see. Agh crap it's a Deadly Nadder. Umm where's there blind spot again? Ah um, come on, yes thats right, it's in front of their nose.

"Easy now, come on"

How did Hiccup train Toothless again? Thats right he extended his hand and well I should probably shut up. Here it goes. Come on now take it easy. Ok so lets try this hand thing Hiccup did.

Yes! No way. I...I...I ju...just trained a dragon. This is insane. I just trained a Deadly Nadder. I have been wanting to be able to actually train a dragon since I first saw the first ever episode of how to train you dragon. *Yawn* mmmm what time is it? Well I'll see if my dragon friend wants to hang around so I can go back to sleep.

"Good morning um..ah, I need to come up for a name for you. What do you think girl".

The Nadder croons.

"Hey how about Arrow?"

Arrow cooes in agreement so I guess it's a yes.

"Well lets, and I didn't think this was possible, but lets fly. I'll just grab my bag".

"Ok you ready?" I mount Arrow and she moves around uncomfortably for a bit but then takes to the sky.

This is insane but amazing at the same time.

"Lets go this way", I point in the direction of well, I don't know what direction it is but lets go this way.

After flying all day we are both exhausted. I'm not sure why I was exhausted but I am relieved at the site of an island. It seems firmiliar but hey who am I to argue.

"Arrow see that island there. Lets go camp there". Wow, this island is beautiful. It is covered in forest, well the part I can see anyway. I still can't shake that familiar feeling that I've seen this place before.

"Anyway lets set up camp shall we Arrow". The Nadder cooes in agreement so we set out to find some strong wood and vines to make a hut because I know we are going to be here for a while.

"Hmm well we better get to work Aarrow, it's getting dark". Lets see, now we need to get food, umm.

"What the hell, why are there chickens walking around a forest? Well I hate killing animals but I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too". Arrow croons in agreement

"Well come on I'm not doing this by myself".

Mmm so good. I always did love chicken. *Sniff sniff*

"do you smell smoke?" Arrow growles deep in her throat.

"So you can too huh. Lets go check it out". I jump up onto Arrow and we follow the smell of smoke around the island and holly crap it...it can't be it's...


	3. Our new home

No way it couldn't be. Looks like This island was familiar but not in the way I thought. "Well come on Arrow, as much as I would love to meet the people or uh characters my favorite show I don't think I should meet them yet. Not sure they would take lightly to a random person on a dragon flying over their island". "Lets go girl, lets try to get back to sleep, well if I can get back to sleep". "You have friends down there hey, well you'll be able to see them when we eventually come back. I promise"

"Come on girl, wakey wakey. that's it. Ah ok yes I get the message, missed me". Now I have to think of what we do now because we can't wait around for Hiccup and the others to find us. "Ummm ah umm how about we fly until we are far enough away and make camp on an island. You like the sound of that girl"? (Arrow cooes in agreement) thought you would, now just let me grab my bag and we'll be going. Maby even be able to train more dragons as well. As I mounted Arrow I realised that if I can't get out of here in time my friends are going to show up and I'm not going to be there. I don't even know if the way time works here is the same as my world. Better find an island by the end of today or I'm going to be in big trouble.

"Come on girl you can do it. We NEED to fing a suitable island for a camp so we're not out in the tracks ofwild dragons". I have discovered why people in this world hate riding bareback. It hurts. It hurts a lot. My back is so sore that I think I might fall off of Arrow mid flight. Well I hope we find an island soon or...yes it's perfect. "Ok Arrow see that island down there, the one with the river runnig down tne mountains and into the lake, we're going there".

This island is really nice. it has lots of different dragons, a big river from the mountains flowing into the the lake at the bottom of the island and caves in the mountains. Myself and Arrow hade to find a cave that was not occupied by dragons but we managed. The cave we're staying in has the greatest view. We can see all the dragons having a drink and catching fish and the hatchlings playing with each other. I think that I might try training some more dragons. I'm very lucky that in the backpack that I have with me I had my notes and my book on dragons. I have the Incomplete Book Of Dragons  filled with info on dragons from the httyd books, the little book filled with iinfo on dragons from the movies nd books, and the notes that myself, Claire and Jessie wrote down. We each have a copy of the notes because we all love how to train your dragon. Well if we didn't like it then I guess we wouldn't have a copy of the notes but anyway you get the idea. I really miss my friends. its only supposed to be um ah um I actually don't know how ti e here works so yeah. I think I might try training another dragon tomorrow so I think I'm going to go to sleep. "Goodnight Arrow. Love you". (Arrow croons in agreement)

"Ah ugh Arrow get off me! I love you to but get off please! Ugh thankyou, I like being able to breath". I think I might try training another dragon today. As much as me and Arow love each othere I think she needs a dragon friend. I'm going to sit at the mouth of the cave and see what dragons there are, obviously I'll pick a friendly one and not one that could kill me in a second, and then pick and see if I can train it. Lets start watching. This is going to be ither really fun or really boring.


	4. Our new friend

This is really nice, but also really boring. I have seen lots of great dragons and all of them look really friendly, but I want to train a Dragon that, and I'm not being vein here, but I want to train a dragon that Hiccup and his gang haven't trained yet. I was thinking of something like a Changewing but might try that later on. Maby I should tame something they have only trained once or twice like a Rumblehorn. Maby a Timberjack or a Speed Stinger. I'll think on it tonight. Its getting late andit looks like Arrow caught some fish for us both.

"Thanks Arrow but I like my fish cooked". Yum this is actually pretty good. "Thanks again Arrow". Arrow nudges to pile of leaves.

"ok, ok, I'm going. Goodnight Arrow".

Hmm, that's unusual. Arrow is usually up before me. She must have been up late finishing the fish. Well anyway I've managed to narrow it down to a Rumblehorn, Timberjack, and Speed Stinger. I could train all three. Its not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. The question remains, which one should I try, and emphasis on try, to train first?

"Ah yes good morning Arrow, nice to see you to".

"So Arrow I want to eventually train a Timberjack, Rumblehorn, and a Speed Stinger. Which one should I draw first? Here I'll write them down on some paper and you can choose because I have no idea". Arrow points to peice with Timberjack on it.

"Timberjack it is. Could be useful to. Nice choice Arrow". Arrow croons in at the compliment.

"thanks for your help girl". It looks like I'm going to wait around for a Timberjack to show itself and then try to tame it. Now I use the word tame instead of train because first off I just want to befriend the dragon and not just be able to jump on its back straight away. Looks like all the dradons are waking up so I'll keep watch while Arrow um?

"Hey Arrow what are you gonna be doing while I watch for dragons? You can go play with the other drag... never mind looks like your already on to it". Time to watch for Timberjacks.

Wow. There are some nice looking Timberjacks down there but a lot of them have babies and I don't want to take away someone's mum. Better keep look... yes its perfect!

"Come on Arrow, I need you as backup just in case". Arrow growls aggressivelyas she walks up

"thanks girl". This Timberjack is blue with white and black-green patches. Looks like I've found my next dragon.

"Arrow can you please ask the Timberjack to come here. Now I know what your thinking; "she's insane. That's never going to work". Well for your infomation this could work. You can't force someone to do something so I'm going to ask the Timberjack over there if he or uh she, not sure will have to ask, if they would like to be friend. Arrow walks over with Timberjack.

"well looks like you have decided to join us l". Yes! Looks like the Timberjack has decided to join us. "Arrow could you please ask our friend here if they are a girl or a boy. If they are a girl could you please point to me, and if they are a boy please point to umm uh ah that bush over there. Arrow croons and cooes at Timberjack. Timberjack growls back. Arrow points to me.

"So it looks like we have another girl on the team hey. What should we name you"? Umm. To be honest I'll have to... wait I have possible dragon names written down. Don't ask.

"So lets see, umm Whirl Striker? No. Fury whip, Snow Eyes. Hell no. Flare, ah yes perfect. How do you like Flare"? Timberjack nods in agreement.

"Flare it is. Looks like we can cross Timberjack off the list. So Flare how about we go for a flight"? Flare nods. Arrow growls in annoyance.

"come on Arrow, as much as I love you I like making new friends".

"Come on Flare lets try this out". I mount Flare and we're off.


	5. A little suprise

This is amazing. Now I know I've said that about most stuff I've seen in this place but this is going on my top five amazing things, probably coming first. Anyway, this is seriously amazing. Because Flare has such big wings she is able to just glide most of the time. We just caught some fish for dinner. Normally I wouldn't eat fish because I don't like fish but I couldn't find any other food and I am really hungry. When we got back, which was half an hour ago, Arrow wouldn't talk to me. I told her that I love her very much but I wanted to see how Flare flew. After that she forgave me. I think I'm going to practice flying and some drills tomorrow.

"Goodnight Arrow , goodnight Flare".

I just woke up. I woke up earlier than usual today because I'm going to work out some drills and...

"yes, yes, good morning Arrow, good morning Flare. How was your sleep"? Yuck. I'm covered in dragon slobber and I don't have a change of clothes and I can't have a bath. Looks like I'm stuck with being coverd in dragon slobber. That's great. Anyway back to the drills

"Arrow, Flare today we're going to work out and work on some drills,. Okay, lets get started".

"Okay, Flare you're going to be our bad dragon, and Arrow we're going to try to hide somewhere on the island. We're practicing stealth and camouflage. Ready Arrow, Flare? Well lets go". This is going to be interesting. I mounted Arrow and we're off. Ok, ok where to hide?

"Arrow lets hide on the outskirts of the forest, you know where the rocks and boulders are multi-colored, lets hide there. Your different coloured boddy should be able to camouflage perfectly there. Lets go". Ok so yeah this is a great idea, just hope it works.

"Ok so Arrow curl up and I'll hide in your wings". Arrow croons softly at the contact and snuggles closer.

" I love you to girl. I always have and always will".

We have been waiting for Flare for what I think is about an hour and a half. We are ither really good at this or Flare is up to something. Not sure what it could be. "Come on Arrow, lets go make sure Flare is alright and isn't up to anything she shouldn't be". Arrow smirks at this comment and croons. Where could she be. Myself and Arrow have been looking for a good fifteen minutes and no sign of Flare anywhere. I'm starting to worry. I'd feel awful if anything happened to her and I wasn't there to help... wait is that, no way it is. Looks like she's found that pack of Speed Stingers that I saw the other day.

"Arrow lets go see what Flare's up to, but go slowly, we dont want to frighten the Speed Stingers".

"Hey Flare. What have you been up to? Been making new friends have we"?

"We were supposed to be practicing our stealth and camouflage. It was our first drill and you flaked". Flare nods an apology and nods to the Speed Stingers.

"So this is the group of Speed Stingers we saw the other?"

"Well what have you been talking to them about"? Flare nods my way

"so you've been talking to them about me"? Flare nods agreement

"so I guess Flare here has been asking if you would like to join our family"? The lead Speed Stinger nods his head.

"Well then welcome to the group. I guess seeing as our cave won't be big enough for your whole group we'll need to find you another can near ours. I know there is a cave right next to it that we haven't checked, so we can go check that out"? The Speed Stingers nod agreement.

"Ok, lets go".

"Ok, seeing as you're the leader of the pack you can decide if this is a good cave. There's a tunnel leading down to around the lake so you don't have to worry about that. What do you think"? (The lead Speed Stinger agrees.

"Ok then I need to think of a name for you. You guys got any ideas"? The dragons shake there head.

"Well looks like we need to get out my book of names. Why don't you send your pack to have a rest seeing as they were up in the day and you guys are nocturnal and you can come with me"? Lead Speed Stinger says something to his pack, the group goes back to there cave and he looks at me.

"well seeing as your cave is connected to mine we'll go up the tunnel and in my cave and look at some names. Lets go you lot".


	6. Scavenging

"Umm, how about speedy, no, superrun, road runner?" Speed Stinger nods and rubs against my side affectionately.

"Ok Road Runner it is then. Welcone to the family Road Runner. It looks like you have a friend over there who wants to talk to you." I gesture to a speed singer at the mouth if the cave. Road Runner walks over to the Speed Stinger at the entrance to the tunnel and they start talking. walks back over and shoves me in the direction of the tunnel.

"What's going on?" Road Runner nods to himself and back to me.

"You... you want me to lead your pack?" The Speed Stingers and Road Runner nod their heads.

"Well I'd be honored to lead your pack". The rest of the Speed Stingers come up from their cane and rub affectionately.

"Aww I love you too guys, but umm could you please stop I think I'm going to fall over". The Speed Stingers laugh and then Arrow and Flare start to rub on me.

" well I don't know about you but I'm hungry. How about we go get some dinner".

Wow. Today has been great. It's not everyday you get chosen as a pack leader to lead a pack of dragons. I'm starting to worry about home. Not just my friends animal family. My dogs and choocks are probably getting hungry and no one's home to feed them so I hope they'll be ok. There's bones in the outside freezer so hopefully if they get hungry enough they'll get into it and find the bones.

*Yawn* "ok guys I'm very tired so I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning".

It's a bit chilly this morning. I think it's getting close to Snoggletog. For those of you who don't know what Snoggletog is it's a viking holiday similar to Christmas. I think I'm going to need to get myself some new warm clothes. Looks like we're going on a scavenging mission. Road Runner comes up to me and muzzles me.

"Good morning boy. How are you"? Road Runner crows to show he's good.

"Well that's good. Hey it's getting colder and I think that means it's getting close to Snoggletog so I'm thinking of going on a scavenging mission. Do you want to come"? Jumps enthuseastcly.

"Ok ok I should have known you'd want to come. Lets go see if the rest of our group want to come. I think Flare and Arrow are playing with the others. Lets go and see. I'll just grab my-" Road Runner grabs my bag and is at the tunnel entrance

"woah! You really are eager. Oh and one question. Do you have webbing in between you claws and toes like some other Speed Stinger packs"? Road Runner lifts up one of his legs and shows me is toes.

"Well I'll take that as a yes, lets go tell the others".

"Hey everyone." the dragons turn around.

"we're going to be going on a scavenging mission to look for supplies. It's getting colder which means winter and I only have these short clothes. We're going to look for an island and seeing as you guys have a great sense of direction we'll be able to find our way back. Ok well are you gugs ready"? The dragons cooed and squawked in excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes, so lets go. Hey Road Runner we'll stop every time you and the other Speed Stingers need a break do just squawk ok"? Road Runner nods to show he understands.

"Ok lets get going".

Road Runner squawks to show he and the pack need a break. "Yeah I'm tired too. Lets look for an island and make camp. Umm the small island with the pond looks good. I'm getting pretty cold too do lets go". Brrr it's cold. I really need some warm clothes. "Hey Arrow can I scoot in front of you so I can get closer to the fire"? Arrow scoots over, moves hwr extends her wings for me to snughle with her.

"Thanks girl. I love every single one of you guys by the way. Goodnight everyone".

Brrr. Why is it so col- never mind looks like it's started to snow. "Hey Arrow wake up" Arrow opens her eyes sleepily.

"Can you relight the fire, I'm freezing"? Arrow relights the fire and snuggles closer.

"Thanks girl. Lets get back to sleep. Try not to freeze while you sleep" Arrow growls as if to say 'I'll try'.

Holy hell it's freezing out here. Note to self, after training a Rumblehorn train a Monstrous Nightmare. Snoutlout must be very toasty when he's out hete this time of year. Lucky barstard. I better wake the dragons so they are refreshed right before we head off. There is one problem though which I probably should have thought about before we left; where are we going to get these clothes from? Oh well I guess we'll just keep going anf hope we come across something. Ok time to wake yhe dragons up. "Ok everyone lets get up. I want you too be fresh right before we leave and if we get up now we can get fish for breakfast". The dragons jump up at the mention of fish.

"Well come on we have to catch the fish so lets get up".

Breakfast this morning was quick. I think everyone wanted to get out of the snow. Lets hope we manage to find somewhere to get clothes soon enough.


	7. Close call

We've been flying all day in the snow and it's getting heavier every second. I think if I stay out here to much longer I'm going to freeze to de... no way. We must be really lucky. "Ok everyone see that boat down there, lets see if they're ok with us". Lets just hope they don't freak out. "Ahhhh dragons". Well holy cow I must have really good luck, it's Trader Johann, serious luck. "Hey calm down, it's Trader Johann yes"? (Johann nods). "Ok listen. I need somewhere to stay until the snow storm dies down a bit. Is it alright if we stay here for a bit"? (For this but the speaking will be different). "Why of course miss umm". "Indi, call me indi". "Why I have never seen you around before. I thought it was only master Hiccup and miss Heather who had managed to train dragons"? "Well lets just say I had some luck. By the way don't mention you saw me to anyone". "Why of course miss indi. Would you like to look around"? "Yes thanks that'd be great". "Why miss Indi you speak differently to others I have herd". "Well I'm not from around here, anyway back to the tour". "Why yes, over there are the exotic spices. May I add very hard to fin... ". "This is Cumin, that's Cinnamon, and that one over there is Fennel". "Why yes it is. Why may I ask how you know all of those? They are extremely rare". "Well lets just say I've been to a few places. Anyway do you have any clothese that are even a tiny bit warmer than this"? (I point to my T shirt and shorts). "Why yes I do but what do you offer me"? "Umm how about this pencil and rubber"? (I reach into bag and pull out a spare pencil and rubber). "How do they work"? "You write on some paper like this, (I demonstrate), and you use the rubber to rub it out like this (I demonstrate again)". "Wow. That's incredible! Here you go. It's not much but should keep you warm enough until you find some better stuff. Now are you hungry? I have some chicken". "I'd love too. All I've eaten for the last few days is fish". "Ok then I'll go get it".

Last night was great. I got to eat something other than fish and Johann gave me the baskets and a saddle for a Deadly Nadder he got from Hiccup. He also gave me a satchel and some bread and yak butter. "Hey Johann, what's i that direction"? "Well if you keep going in the direction you were you'll end up at an island after half a days flight but...". "Thanks Johann". I probably should've stayed around to listen to what he was going to say but it probably would have been something like "but look out fo Scauldrons" and I know how to handle them. Riding with a saddle is much more comfortable than riding bareback. And with these saddle baskets I don't have to have my backpack on all the time. I wonder what dragons we'll find on the island. Maby a few Whispering Deaths, and maby the odd Armorwing or two if we're lucky. Maby if we're really super lucky a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare. We'll have to wait and see. (I hear Road Runner call). Time for a break. "Ok there's a tiny island over there Arrow, lets go there. Flare, can you go tell ... and the rest of the Speed Stingers? (Flare nods an ok). "Let go. I don't think I'm the only one who's hungry". (The dragons crow in agreement as we land). " ok ok here. Take it before you take my hand off". "Mmmmm this is good. What do you guys think"? (The dragons keep eating their chicken). "Well I'll take that as a yes. Anyway you guys ready to keep going"? (The dragons nod). "Ok lets go. We've only a half hour to go according to the sun".

It's getting dark. I wonder when we'll come across that isl... oh no. The island Johann was trying to tell us about was the Edge; as in Hiccup, and Astrid and everyone else's base as in the Edge. Umm...ah.. come on what do I do. I can't see anyone so... brrr it's starting to snow heavy again and I don't think this thin jumper is going to keep me warm. I don't know where to find any other woolly clothes unless... no way I couldn't...but it's going to get very cold and well...ok just this once, I'm...I'm going to steal Astrids's clothes. Now I've never stolen before and this will be the only time I ever will do it again but I have to. "Ok Road Runner take the pack over there with Flare and Arrow see the hut over there (Arrow nods) take me over there".

Astrid where do you keep your Winter clothes. I know you have more than one... yes score one for Indi. "Arrow I'm going to get changed. I'll be right out if you want to go play while I get... (Arrow growls to indicate that she's going to stay and protect me). "Ok ok just could you get off so I can get changed (Arrow hops off), thanks just give me a minute".

Wow. I and I'm not just saying it, I look like the brown haired, modern version of Astrid. And... what was that? (I look out the door and see the riders at the stables). "No, no, no! Ok ok umm Arrow remember that drill we did where we had to be quite and hide? (Arrow nods to show she remembers). Ok good. We need to dneak out of here quietly and meet the others. Think you can do that"? (Arrow croons). "Ok lets go. I'll just grab my shirts (yes shirts. Plural. I was wearing two shirts ok? Ok) and shorts". "Crap they're coming lets go". (As we walk out Arrow sneezes). "No no no"!


	8. A fun activity

Holy cow that was close. Luckily for us everyone turned around and looked back a the stables. I even heard Ruffnut say that "whoevers dragon that is better go and make sure it doesn't make the rest of our dragons sick". Then I think Astrid punched her. Anyway I hope Astrid doesn't relies that some of her clothes are missing. We ran straight to the forest and took of as soon as we reached the others. Hope I didn't forget anything. We are approximately half way home. Weeveryone flew and in Road Runners case ran extra fast when we got out of there. At least we know our way there now.

Meanwhile back on Berk (speaking different)

"Hiccup have you seen my extra pair of Winter clothes"? Astrid yells to Hiccup as she digs through her hut. "Astrid I wouldn't have a clue where your clothes are. I don't go through you huy. That's creepy" Hiccup yells back as he walks in. "Well I was about to go for a bath and I need my clean pair of clothes" Astrid states annoyed. "They'll show up. Why don't you go for a bath and while you do that Toothless and I will wash your clothes and bring them to you when we're done" says Hiccup trying to be helpful. "Thanks Hiccup. That would be great. I'llget undressed when we get to the baths and hand them to you over the door"Astrid says as she mounts Stormfly. "Lets get going. I'm cold" she adds. Hiccup blushes at the thought of being in the girls bathroom. "Umm...ah...uh o...ok lets go" Hiccup stammers. Astrid giggles at Hiccups awkwardness.

back to myself and the dragons

We're almost home. I'm and don't make faces, glad that I stole Astrids's clothes. It's getting really cold. We better get home soon, I'm about to fall asleep... yes we're home. "Come on guys lets get home and eat the rest of our chicken, you deserve it". (All the dragons crow in agreement). "Ok lets eat", (the dragons get over excited and jump on me). "Ok here you go". (I throw some chicken to the pack, Arrow and Flare. Road Runner walks over and nuzzles me). "Hey buddy how are you? (Road Runner hops up and down). Ok that's good. I'm pretty tired myself and I wasn't the one running all day". (Road Runner laughs at me). "Yeah I know, you're tired and I am too even though you ran all day. *Yawn* I'm ready for bed. (I look over and the dragons have fallen asleep next to the fire). Want to snughle with me? It looks like the pack has fallen asleep here". (Road Runner pushes me over to the fire, pushes me onto my bum and snuggles up to me and croons softly). "Love you too boy. Goodnight".

I've been thinking, I really need to think of a way out of here. I've said that a couple of times already but I'm serious this time. It's probably only a day or two and to be honest I don't think I'll make it. I'm seriously going to need Hiccups help if I want to eventually get home. And I do. (Flare walks up behind me and tackles me to the ground). "Morning girl. How are you"? (Flare crows loudly making the other dragons stir in there sleep). "Shh girl, we don't want wake up everyone else. How about we play tag today? (Flare nods wildly saying yes). "Ok we'll just have to wait for everyone else to wake... oh well hello every one". "So assuming you heard what I just said lets go play".

"Ok so for this exercise we're going to be focusing on speed and agility. Road Runner choose half of the pack and line uo here. I'm going to put these on your tail so when you tag us you won't sting us. Ok so the Stingers that are in can you please line up here. (They line up and I cover their stingers). "Ok so the rules are no going over the island and no flying". (Arrow and Flare moan). "Hey say what if you weren't able to fly because of an injury you're going to have to rely on stealth, speed and agility. We've worked on stealth but now we need to work on speed and agility. Ok on three. Three, two, one go!"

Woah these Speed Stingers are faster than I would have thought and... "ah you got me little guy I'm in as well so you better run". This isn't just about speed and agility, it's also about having fun. We've all been a bit busy the last few days so a fun activity sounded like a good idea. This is fun... "got you Arrow". Agh I need a drink. "Time out. I need a drink you guys comming". (Everybody has a drink before getting back to the game).

"Hey everyone it's getting late so lets go catch some fish for dinner. I need to look through my stuff as well". (At the mention of fish the dragons went crazy). "Hey calm down. I'm going to go start the f... what was that"? (A loud roar ecoes through the forest). "Come on Arrow, lets go, the rest of you guys go light the fires". I jump into Arrow and we follow the sound to a thick clump of trees and it's a dragon. It's a and you're not going to believe me but it's a Rumblehorn. The last dragon on my list and it appears to be tangled in some vines. "Hey there buddy, lets get you out of there. Arrow slow burn on the vines. Be careful"! (Arrow carefully burns through the vines and the Rumblehorn walks over and bows). "Well hello there. Would you like to join us? (The Rumblehorn nods). Well welcome to the pack. I'm going to call you Buckstitch. Do you like that?" (Buckstitch nods to show he does). "Ok lets be getting back".

"Hey guys save some fish for me". (The dragons turn around and see myself, Arrow, and Buckstitch). "I made a new friend. Buckstitch why don't you go over there and have some fish with the rest of them, Arrow you go too I'm going to look through my stuff".

Ok so pencil case, check, USB's, check, computer, check, and my T shirts and shorts, umm where's my undershirt. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. I left it Astrids's hut. Crap, crap, crap. This isn't going to end well.


	9. Whoops

No, no, no! I can't believe I was as clueless as to leave my shirt there. Agh I left it in the middle of Astrids's floor. That's really smart isn't it? I can't go back straight away. I want to do a bit more adventuring before we meet Hiccup and the others. Not sure how they'll react to me wearing Astrids's clothes. It's not like they can track me. Toothless's sense of smell is good but not that good, well I hope it's not that good. Anyway like I said I'm going adventuring tomorrow. But for now I'm going to bed. "Goodnight everyone. Have a good sleep".

Meanwhile back on the edge

"Hiccup, is this yours?" Astrid asks picking up an odd looking shirt. "No. I've never actually seen a shirt like that. Where'd you find it?" Hiccup answers looking at the odd shirt. "Here boy, where do you think it came from?" Hiccup asks Toothless as Toothless starts to sniff it. He looks back at Hiccup and shakes his head. "Well if you haven't smelt it before, Astrid it looks like someone we've never met before has been through your hut. Maby they're the one who took your clothes" Hiccup says wondering where the odd looking shirt came from. "Well if no one's using it I'll claim it. It looks and feels very soft. It's Very different from the style of our viking clothes" Astrid states as she takes the shirt from Hiccup. Hiccup was still pondering the fact of how it could have gotten there and if the person who took Astrids's clothes left this here. "Oh well. Lets go bud".

Back to myself and the dragons 

"Morning everyone... hello? Where are you?" (Arrow walks up from the tunnel, pushes me through the tunnel to the other side). "Hey what's going on...". (All the dragons step aside revealing a fire cooking fish). "Awww guys you did all this for me? (The dragons nod). I love it. Thank you so much". (The dragons jumpup and down in happiness). "I can't eat all of this myself, you guys come and join me". (The dragons immediately run over and start eating). "Het everyone". (The dragons look over at me). "We're going to go adventuring for the next couple of days. We're going to look for new dragons and after that we'regoing to go back to the Edge and introduce ourselves". (The dragons look excited at this news and immediately start eating faster). "Heysave some for me, you did cook it for me".

Everybody is finished and we're just about to leave but I can't stop thinking about the shirt I left in Astrids's hut. She must of found it by now. I'll get my mind of off it. We are going adventuring after all. "Ok everyone lets go. Road Runner you know the deal, if you ir the pack need a break just crow". (Road Runner and the pack nod to me). "Ok Arrow I'm going to ride you, (the other dragons look at me disappointed), I'm riding Arrow because she has a saddle. Once I get a saddle for the rest of you I'll ride you too but for now I'm going to ride Arrow". "Arrow come here so I can attach the saddle bags". (Arrow walks over and I fasten the baskets to her saddle). "Ok lets go".

We've been ona couple of islands but nothing to exciting. We've seen some Death Songs and they were pretty cool and Arrow played with some other Nadders. That was fun. I'm getting a bit sore. We left at approximately 8:00 am this morning and now it's about 9:00pm so it's getting late so I'm just looking for an island to camp on. There's an Island Down there so that's where we're going. "Everyone lets go to that island there". The dragons seem a little reluctant but they're doing what I say so no problems there. "Ok lets just stay here". Once again the dragons seem reluctant and I don't know why. "What is going on with you guys?" (The dragons point to further in the island). "There's nothing there. Now I'm not hungry so I'm not going to have any of the fish we caught earlier but if you want some help yourselves". (The dragons just nod and curl up together). "Well goodnight guys".

*A dragon roars*. What the hell was that it sounds familiar and not that far away. "Hey guys wake up". (The dragons keep sleeping). Looks like I'm going by myself. Ok so it sounded like it came from just over there. That roar I heard just before sounded so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Hey there's something over there. It's midnight blue with violet purple eyse and... no way! This is impossible! It's...it's... it's...


	10. Lets go Now!

I...this...no...what? This...it just can't be! If it is I'll eat my bag. It's a Night Fury. It's beautiful too. With midnight blue scales ans violet purple eyse and it looks hurt. I can't just leave it here but I don't want to startle it either. How has Hiccup never seen her before. Maby this is why the dragons were so reluctant about coming here. Oh holy cow she's looking at me. She looks like she's in a lot of pain. I really do think I'm going to help her. Ok I'm going in. "Hey there girl, I'm going to look at your wing ok". (She growls at me). "Shhh, I just want to help you". (I reach my arm out and I feel as she touches my hand with her noes). "Hey there, see it wasn't that bad. Now lets have a look at that w...". *A dragon roars and it sounds like another Night Fury*. "Hey girl is this island inhabited by Night Furies?" (The beach dragon nods and growls deeply in her throat). "It's okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you". Looks like I found Night Fury island. This is incredible! Insane even, but I still need to look after her. "Ok, girl do yoh know a way we can get you out of here?" (She points in the direction of a clump of trees and vine). "What?" (She shoots a plasma blast at the vines to reveal a boat). "Ok. Lets just hope it still floats. Can you call to my dragon Arrow to bring the rest of the group here?" (She sends out a loud call and in seconds my dragon family comes running and flying out of the trees. They halt at the sight of the Night Fury). "It's okay everyone. See that boat over there, I need you to drag it out of there and into the water". (The dragons immediately run up to the boat and start dragging it into the water). "Ok thanks guys. Looks like it still floats. Ok girl I'll support you but can you try to walk over?" (She hobbles over but can't get on the boat). "Ok everyone, help me lift her onto the boat". (Everybody obeys and rushes over to help lift the Night Fury onto the boat). "Ok Flare I need you to blow into the sales with your wings". (Flare obeys and we start sailing). "Ok Flare, I'm going to steer the boat in the direction of the island and you need to keep flapping your wings". This trip will be interesting.

I must have fallen asleep while steering the ship. It's a good thing there is a current flowing in the direction of our island. Looks like we're almost ho... that's right, we rescued a Night Fury. I need to go check on her. "Hey girl how are you going?" (She moans in pain). "I'll make you better but for now I need to name you. I was thinking of Shadow, Night Shadow. Shadow for short. (Shadow nodd and rubs up against me). "Shadow it is". Looks like we're home. I'll need to get the others to help get Shadow off of the ship. Buckstitch is strong, he should be able to lift her. "Buckstitch I have some vines here, if I tie them around Shadow do you think you'll be able to lift her?" (Buckstitch nods, eager to show of his strength). "Ok good. Shadow I'm going to tie these around you and Buckstitch there is going to lift you up". (I tie the vines around Shadow and Buckstitch lifts her into our cave). "Road Runner why don't you take the other dragons to catch some fish for breakfast and bring it up to our cave". (Road Runner nods, calls to the others and they make there way to the lake while I make my way up the tunnel). "Hey there Shadow, the others are catching us some fish for breakfast. You like the sound of that?" (Shadow nods and then tries to talk to me). "Sorry girl, I can't understand you". (Shadow moans in annoyance). "I'll get there. Listen, tomorrow I'm going to go looking for Trader Johann so I can get some medicine for you. I'll leave Road Runner, Buckstitch and Flare to look after you. Is that all right?" (Shadow nods eagerly, clearly wanting the pain to stop). "Thought so. I guess you never got a proper welcome so welcome to the family". (Shadow croons softly and rubs on me just as the other dragons bring up some fidh and wood for breakfast). "Thanks guys and guess what. Shadow is officially part of the family". (The dragons rush over to greet Shadow). "Awww that's sweet, now lets get this fire going. I'm starving". (At this the dragons start laughing and Flare lights a fire).

Mmmm this is good. "Is it good Shadow?" (She nods to show it is). "That's good. Now everyone tomorrow I'm going to go with Arrow to try to find Trader Johann so we can get medicine for Shadow. The rest of you are going to stay here and look after Shadow. Is that clear?" (The dragons nod and Road Runner walks over). "You going to bed with the pack? Ok good night. I'll come tell you when I'm about to leave". (He nods, calls to the group and the decend into the tunnel). "Everybody I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Shadow I'm going to snuggle with you". (She moans and I scoot next to her). "Goodnight girl".


	11. Don't tell!

"Wake up everyone". (The dragons look at me sleepily). "Come on Arrow, get up. We're going to go. Hey Shadow, I'm going now but these lovely dragons are going to look after you". (Shadow turns and looks at the dragons). "See you in a day or more. Come and Arrow, lets go tell Road Runner". (Arrow follows me down the tunnel). "Hey Road Runner I'm going now. Don't let rhe others slack off and make sure Shadow gets fed". (Road Runner nods and walks up through the tunnel with the others). "Ok Arrow lets go".

brrr it's even colder than yesterday and getting colder. Glad I stole Astrids's clothes. I still can't get my head around the fact that I found an island full of Night Furies. Like seriously. How likely is that. Wait don't answer that, I relised I was talking about myself, the girl who got sucked into another world! Anyway I hope I can find Trader Johann soon. I've been flying all day and he can't go that fast, there hasn't been any wind lately. I just hope he's not at a village and is planning on staying. That would be disastrous! I think it's about eight o'clock so I'm going to look for an island for us to camp on. "Arrow do you see anything?" (Arrow squawks and points yo an island with her head). "Nice job girl, take us down". (I sounded like Hiccup when I said that). "Stay still Arrow, I'm trying to grab some fish for us". (She stops at the mention of food). "Thank you now here you go". (I throw her a fish). "Can you light a fire there. I'm not a fan of raw fish". (She lights a fire). "Thanks". Mmmm this is good, it's nice and hot. Definitely the opposite to the weather. "Arrow I'm ready for bed. I'm going to snuggle against you to keep warm. Is that alright?" (Arrow nods). "Ok good night".

Why is it... oh looks like it snowed pretty heavy last night. Good thing I had Arrow there to snuggle with last night. Arrow isn't up yet so I think I'm going to browse my computer a way out. Ok so password, oh yeah, Zebra. Enter and... yes it still works. Ok so lets go software. I have the same software on my laptop as my TV so I might be able to find a way out. Anyway, it looks like I can use it to get out I just need my laptop at full battery. I have everything I need to charge it except one thing, a power source. Once I find one I'll be goid to go. Well that's good news. Hopefully when I get to the Edge and if they don't try to kill me, (predominantly Astrid) then I should be able to get back. Better wake Arrow up, we need to get going. "Arrow wake up". (Arrow sleepily opens her eyes and looks at me a bit annoyed). "I know but we need to get going. Trader Johann isn't going to come to us". I jump on Arrow and we're off.

Hey is that... no it can't be. We've only been flying for an hour. Looks like we got lucky. "Take us down Arrow". "It that muss Indi?" "Yes it is Johann. I desperately need some of your finest quality medicine. Preferably one that works on dragons". "Why of course. Is everything all right?" "Not meaning to be rude Johann but if everything was alright I wouldn't be here". "Why yes if course. I have got a wide range of medicine. What injury or illness are you treating?" "Umm a large cut on a wing and it may be infected". "Why I have the perfect remedy. Do you want the exact amount or extra?" "Extra please, just in case. What do I owe you?" "If it is that urgent then take it for free. I don't want any dragon dieing because someone can't pay". "Thank you Trader Johann". "You are much abliged". "I'll be seeing you Johann (I mount Arrow) and don't forget to keep me a secret". (Johann didn't quite hear the last part). "Come on Arrow, lets get back quick fast. We don't want to keel Shadow waiting".

"Come on on Arrow. Just a little further, I can see our island". (Arrow lands at the mouth of the cave and I sprint over to Shadow. "How are you girl?" (Shadow moans to indicate she's still in pain). "It's ok girl, I have some medicine here. Now this may sting a bit". (I dab the cream onto her cut and she moans a bit). "Sorry girl. Just a bit more... done!" (She nuzzles me in thanks). "That's ok girl. I'm tired and I think Arrow is to so I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Shadow".

*Yawn*. Looks like everyone is still asleep. Oh well. Hey I just remembered that I haven't had a bath since I got here. No I know that's gross but I haven't really had a chance. I think I might go exploring the island for a small pond or something. I don't want to have a bath in the lake because there are a lot of wild dragons that go 1. I don't want to get attacked and 2. I think it would be weird being naked in front of a whole lot of dragons I don't know. I won't wake anyone up... "well good morning Shadow. How are you?" (Shadow jumps on me to indicate she's feeling much better). "Well that's good. Hey do you want to come with me? I'm going exploring around the island to look for somewhere I can have a bath". (Shadow nods and pushes me towards her back). "You...you want me to ride you?" (She nods and squats down). "Are you sure your wings up for it?" (Dhe nods, getting annoyed at me). "Ok if your sure". I mount her and she takes off. Shadow is insanely fast. Like seriously fast. Maby even faster than Toothless. "Ok girl take us down there. I think I see a pond or something". (Shadow takes us down). "Hey I think they're hot springs". (I dip my hand in and fell the water is nice and warm). "They are. You want to come in with me?" (Shadow blushes slightly but nods). " ok I'll just take my clothes off and I'll be in". (I take my or uh Astrids's clothes off with a slight blush but shake it off and hope in. The water is nice and warm. Much different from the weather. It feels good). "This is nice. Come here Shadow and I'll give you a scrub". (Shadow hesitates, her blush returning but comes over). "How does that feel?" (I scratch her under the chin. She moans in pleasure). "Thought you'd like that. Give me a minute. I need to clean myself off. I haven't had a bath in days". This is great. I feel so much better now that all of that dirt is off. I never want to leave but I guess we have to. I was thinking that we might go back to Shadows island to make peace. That way we won't have a danger on our tail but for now I'll just enjoy this. Wonder what Johann's doing?

Meanwhile on the Edge

"She was very peculiar. She new all the spices on my boat, may I add they were some of the rarest spices in the archipelago" Johann says as he talks to Hiccup and Astrid. "Anything else you can tell me about her, anything at all?" Astrid asks determined to get more info out of Johann. "No. Sorry miss Astrid but I cannot give you anymore information" Johann states hoping Astrid will leave him alone. "You can't or you won't tell us anymore Johann?" Astrid questions getting quite annoyed with. "I can't. I know just about as much as you do" Johann says not giving anything away. 'Please stop the questions' Johann thinks to himself. "Well was she on a boat or an island you visited?" Hiccup asked curious. 'Great, now Hiccups questioning me as well'. Thought Johann. 'I won't tell. I'll die before I tell and I do know just about as little as this pair'. "I can't remember ok. I don't know. I have come across and visited many people. I can't remember everyone I visit" Johann says scared of what Astrid might do yo him. "Now if you'll excuse me I must get going". And with that Johann started on his way to anywhere but there. "Well that was hopeless. Lets go Stormfly". Astrid left Hiccup to his thoughts.

Back to the hot springs

Ahhh. I really don't want to leave but the others will be expecting us. "Come on girl, lets be getting back". (Shadow moans in annoyance). "I know I know butI'm hungry so lets get some breakfast". (Shadow immediately jumps up out of the water). "Thought you'd do that". (I mount Shadow, we fly to the lake, catch some fish and fly back to the cave just as everyone starts to wake up). "Morning sleepy heads". (Arrow gives me a dirty look and looks upset). "Aww come here Arrow. I would have taken you too but you had a big day yesterday". (Arrow looks at me and jumps on me to say she forgives me). "Ok so I'll just go get Road Runner and the oth... oh good morning you guys. You hungry?" (The Speed Stingers nod). "Ok um Arrow start a fire and the rest of you help yourselves, Arrow have some fish when you're done". (While I cook my fish the dragons gulp down their fish in seconds). "Greedy guts. So today guys we're finally going to go back to the Edge. Who's in?" (All the dragons crow and jump up and down to say they want to come). "Well lets get going".


	12. Trust

I've been riding Shadow today and she really is incredibly fast. Now I know what Hiccup means when he says Toothless is fast, although I think Shadow here is faster. Not boasting or anything but she is so amazing. Earlier today we wnt back and sorted out Shadows island. It turns out the dragons where very greatful that I helped Shadow. It was a bit confusing seeing as I can't speak their language but we eventually sorted it out. They said wel I think they said I was welcome anytime and that if I see a black Night Fury with yellowy-green eyes to tell him his parents are waiting. Once again I think that's what they said, but I think I know who that certain Night Fury is. Looks like I have a job to do before I go home. I'm not sure how much longer we have to go maby half an hour... never mind looks like we're here. Looks like they're not here. Probably on a mission or something. Looks like we're in for a wait. Oh well that gives us time to look around. That sounded way more creepy than it is. "You guys can hang here while I look around if you like". (Road Runner, the Speed Stingers, Flare and Buckstitch stayed behind but Arrow and Shadow followed). "Well are you two both coming?" (They both nod ans Arrow growls at Shadow). "Arrow that isn't nice. Apologize to Shadow". (Arrow nods, says something to Shadow and walks back to the others). "Ah well, come on Shadow, lets look around". (Shadow follows as I look around). "Hmmm this is cool. They have very good, stirdy buildings". (I hear talking). "Come on Shadow lets go wait with the others".

(the talking will change a bit from here on)

"Who is she?" Hiccup asks seeing me. "And why is she wearing my clothes?" Astrid says sounding a bit annoyed. "Um guys is it just me or is that a Night Fury?" Fishlegs says looking a little startled. (At the mention of Night Fury Toothless starts flying faster towards me). "Hey who are you and and why are you wearing MY clothes?" Astrid says running towards me with her axe. I dodge it and she comes at me again. "Hey Astrid calm down or else I'll have to stick Shadow and Arrow here on you" (I point to the dragons). "Umm excuse me is that a Night Fury?" Fishlegs asks clearly vey excited. "Yes it is Fishlegs". I dodge another one of Astrids swings before Hiccup grabs her. "Stop it Astrid, you're clearly not going to hit her. Umm what's your name by the way?" Hiccup asks retaining Astrid. "My name is Indi'. I here a growl before turning around and seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut annoying Road Runner and the pack. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Road Runner doesn't like being touched like that". Without warning Road Runner stings them both and they fall to the ground. "I warned you. Now Astrid to answers your question I'm wearing your clothes because I didn't have any otheres apart from my shorts and T shirts. And umm is that my shirt? I thought I left it here". Astrid looks at herself and back to me. "Umm yeah but ah umm... don't change the subject. Why are you here?" She looks at me sternly and Snoutlout walks up. "Hey babe don't worry about her, I'll show you around". "Don't make me gag. And Astrid I'm here by accident and on purpose". Everyone looks at me confused. "Umm I'm not meaning to be rude but that doesn't make a lot of sense". Hiccup walks up after calming Astrid down. "Let me explain but first I would like you to meet my dragons. The Nadder is Arrow, the Timberjack is Flare, the Speed Stinger is Road Runner and the pack, the Rumblehorn is Buckstitch and last but not least is Shadow". "So she is a Night Fury?". "Yes Fishlegs she is. And as you can see she is midnight blue with violet purple eyse". I say really excited on the inside. "But Toothless is the only know surviving Night Fury. Even my mother said so" Hiccup stammers looking at Shadow with amazement written on his face. "Anyway let me demonstrate how fast she is". I jump onto Shadow and we fly once around the island and once around the huts. It really is incredible. "That was very impressive. Maby, and I hate to admit this, but she may be even faster than Toothless" Hiccup says looking impressed. "Thanks. Now I know you don't trust me so give me a test. Ask me things only the dragon academy would". They all look at me confused. "What would you know about the dragon academy?" Astrid asks interested and confused. "I'll explain when I know I can trust you. And Astrid this is not a repeat of Heather". Astrid gives me a questioning look. "Shall we start?"

"Where did I meet Toothless?" "You first saw Toothless properly in the forest caught in the ropes you shot him down in". Toothless crows remembering the first time him and Hiccup met. "Impressive. How did I lose my leg?" "You lost your leg just after defeating the Red Death". "Ok, umm how about seeing as you know about Heather what is her dragons name and species?" "That's easy. Her dragons name and Windshear and the species is a Razorwhip". "Ok how about umm...ah". "Hiccup I've got this" Astrid intervenes. "When was the first time I kissed Hiccup?" "Peace of cake. The first time you kissed Hiccup was when you got back from your near escape from the Red Death". Hiccup looks at me still uterly confused. "Now do you trust me?" "If everyone here does, including Astrid, I would like to take you back to berk to introduce you to my father". I walk up to Astrid, "do you trust me now?" She thinks for a moment. "I'll wait until I hear your excuse". "Fair enough. "Shall we begin?" Everyone nods. "Where shall I start?"


	13. Just talking

"So let me get this straight, you are from another world and was brought here by accident. Seems a bit far fetched" Astrid says after hearing my story. "Astrid it could be possible. We've seen everything from dragons that spit ice to my automatic tail fin" Hiccup says looking a bit impressed but not all that fazed. "Listen I need your help to get back to my world. All I need is a full laptop battery". "Umm what's a laptop?" Fishlegs asks. "Good question Fishlegs. Let me show you". I take out my laptop. "This is a laptop. It is like an electronic scroll". I turn on the laptop and the group stares at it completely fazed. "Ok now I know I said the world thing wasn't that strange but this is impossible!" Hiccup acidentally yells. "Are you going to help?" "I will" Hiccup says. "We will" the twins Ruff and Tuff say simultaneously. "I would love to babe" Snoutlout says placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't make me sick". Yuck, he's so gross. "It seems amazing, I'd like to help" Fishlegs says. "How about you Astrid? I'd love you to help". "Ok it sounds fun, but once you leave will you be able to return?" Astrid asks sounding a bit upset. "Actually I'm not sure. I might be, I really hope I can. I'd love to get to know you" I say relising that I might not be able to come back. "I hope I can because I really want to get to know you". Everyone smiles. "Hey everyone it's getting late. I think it's time for bed. Umm Indi you can umm...ah...", "it's ok Hiccup. She can share with me". I look at Astrid confused, "I'll take it you trust me now", "yeah sorry about that. Always have to be on edge with newcomers". Astrid emphasise the last part. "Yeah I know I was stupid" Hiccup says rubbing his neck. "Well lets go". "Sure. Lead the way Astrid".

Ok so it is the second time I've been in Astrids's hut but I overlooked everything the firt time. It is actually really nice. She shows of all of her favorite possessions. "So Indi tell me more about where you came from". "Ok well it's hard to describe. I come from a small town. Not many people know it exists which is really annoying sometimes", "so what about that thing you call a laptop. What's it for?" "Well it's like what I said before, It's like an electronic scroll. Do you want to see how it works as well as pictures of my world?" "Sure I'd love to. Come sit next me". "Ok. So first you put in your password after turning it on. The password stops people from accessing it without your permission. After that you choose what you want to do. To do that you drag you finger around the pad onto what you want to do and click. I want to see some pictures so I'll click on photo album and...", "what does that say? I can't understand it". "Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry. So in my world there are countries. Some countries speak the same language and some have their own language. The language I dpeak is english. You speak english as well but your alphabet is different". "Ok I get it. Keep going". "Ok so these are some pictures of the pub and the small town next to mine...", "oh my Thore! That is incredible!". Thought you might have that reaction so here are some pictures of some cities in my world. This one's called Sydney, this is Tokyo in Japan, and this is a world map". "So this is what your world looks like... hang on why is it round? It's supposed to be square". "Umm yeah about that, the Earth is actually round". "Well it's not like it's the oddest thing I've heard all day. Anyway back to the photos, is that really what your world looks like?" "Yes. It varies a lot though. It is pretty sad to see all the people living without clean water. I wish I could help everyone that needs it". "I would love to go to your world". "Well maby if I can go and come as I wish you might be able to come to my world". "That would be amazing. I hope so". Hiccup walks in. "Hey Indi I've decided to take you to meet my father tomorrow. Astrid do you want to co...", "yes I'm coming and you can't stop me". "I was going to ask if you wanted to come but ok. Don't stay up to late and Indi, Toothless is sleeping with Shadow". "I thought as much. Goodnight Hiccup". "Goodnight girls. Make sure you're ready to go in the morning". "Will do now go!" Astrid and I both yell. "It is really hot in here". "Yeah. I'm going to take my shirt off. You don't mind do you?" Astrid says blushing a bit. "Not at all. I think I'll do the same". We both take out shirts off giggling. "Night Astrid". "Night Indi".


	14. Almost there

There's a nock on the door and Hiccup enters. "So much for being ready" he mutters to himself. "Come on, wake up. We need to get going". Astrid and myself sit up and then relies we aren't wearing a shirt. "Ahhhhhh. GET OUT!" "Ahh...umm...ar... s-sorry girls I'll let you umm get dressed". Hiccup hurriedly walks off blushing intensely. "That was REALLY embarrassing". I say and Astrid nods, agreeing with me. "One time he walked in on me when I was about to have a bath and I was completely undressed". "Really? That's awkward. But I only just met him and he's already seen me without a shirt on". "Yeah. Good point". "So Astrid do you like my shirt?" "Umm yeah actually it's really comfortable. What do you think of my clothes?" "Well they're not exactly what I'm used to but really good none the less". "Hey Astrid have you and Hiccup officially become a couple yet?" "Well...uh...umm how do you know about that?" "Well in my world you and everyone else here are characters in two movies and a couple of series of TV shows for everyone to watch". "What's a movie and TV show?" "Well a TV show is like a whole bunch of moving pictures with sound. A movie is a really long TV show". "Oh ok". "I can show you the first ever episode of How to train your dragon if you like?" "What's How to train your dragon?" "That's the name of the main series and movies. Come here". I turn on my laptop and start the show. Astrid stares in amazement as she watches herself, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, and Snoutlout move around the screen and by the end she is absolutely dazzled. "Wow. That's how you know all that stuff". "Yep. We better get going anyway. I wonder how Shadow is?" "Wonder what her and Toothless were up to last night?" "Ew Astrid that's disgusting!" "Come on lets go".

We walk up to everyone and for the for the first time I can get a good look at everyone. Hiccup walks up with my family. "Umm g-good morning ladies. Here you go Shadow, Indi is over there". We both giggle seeing the embarrassment on his face. Shadow bounds over to me. "Hey girl. How is everybody?"The he dragons crow in happiness. "That's good". "Umm Hiccup are you ok, you look a little flustered?" Fishlegs asks. "Yeah Fishlegs I'm fine Fishlegs". Toothless walks over and nuzzles me with his nose. "Hey there Toothless. It's nice to get a good look at you. You're very handsome". Toothless crows loudly showing he appreciates the compliment. "So Indi are you ready to go?" "Yeah I guess. It'll be a shame to leave but I can't keep my friends waiting". "Indi, one question", Astrid walks up. "Who's going to look after these guys (gestures to dragons) when you're gone?" "I haven't really thought about that to be honest. I guess I'll have to think about that". Hiccup speaks up, "we better go". "Ok lets get going".

I fly over to Astrid. "Astrid you know how you said I needed to think of someone to look after my family while I'm gone?" "Yeah I remember. Why?" "Well I've thought about it and I want you to look after them. I know you'd look after them like a mother. Will you?" "I-I would love to but only if the dragons are happy with me looking after the.". "Then it's a deal. Promise to fly everyone at least once a week?" "I promise". "So what did you first think when you saw Hiccup riding Toothless?" "Well it was pretty scary, but after flying it was absolutely amazing". "You know that I fell in love with your show the minute I first saw the first episode. I had always wanted to secretly meet you in person. You and the guys are a representation of what I've always wanted to be; brave, smart in a different way, and being able to stand up for yourself". "You know that I always just did what I did to not look out of place. When Hiccup managed to do what no one else had done I relised that I needed to do what I wanted to do, not what other people expected me to do". "Well as much as I admire Hiccup, and don't tell him that, I do admire you more". "Promise me one other thing; if I do manage to come back that you'll come to my world for a bit". "Sure. Just hold me back if I start attacking something stupid". We both laugh. "Sure. Is that Berk?" "It sure is. You ready?" "I think so".

As we land in the village people run up and stare at me. "Is thst a Night Fury?" Several vikings question looking at Shadow. "What I want to know is if that really is a pack of Speed Stingers" a viking yells from a house. Gobber walks over and starts talking to Hiccup. "Who's this?" He gestures to me. "Hi I'm Indi. It's Gobber isn't it?" "Well yes it is. Nice to meet ya Indi. (He looks to Shadow). Well it can't be. Is that a Night Fury? It's a very good looking one". Shadow walks over and nuzzles Gobber. "Yeah she is and I think she appreciates the compliment. She is beautiful though". "Hey Gobber have you seen my dad?" Hiccup asks trying to retain Gobber from examining Shadow. "Aye lad he is in the great hall". "Thanks Gobber. Indi I'm going to take you to meet my dad. The rest of you stay here". "But I was going to...", "yes Astrid you can come". This will be interesting. I wonder how Stoic will react. I hope he'll help me get home. ""Come on guys. Lets show everyone what amazing dragons you are". The dragons seem to get excited at the mention of the word amazing. " if you'll just follow me the great hall is over on the...". "Yeah, yeah. Over there on top of the hill. Did you really think I wouldn't know where it is?" "Yeah. That was pretty stupid wasn't it?" "Just a bit. I'll race you Hiccup?" "Bring it". Astrid walks up on Stormfly. "Ok ready... set...go!" "Come on Shadow...yes!" You'd think that Toothless would be faster. Ih well, looks like we can have some fun teasing Hiccup and Toothless. "Wow. This is spectacular". "Come on. All my dad knows is that I was coming back today. He doesn't know that I was bringing a new possible member and a couple of dragons and a pack of Speed Stingers". "Ok. Well I'm ready when you are". Astrid walks up behind us. "I'll wait here. Tell me how it goes". "Alright, will do. Shadow come with me, the rest of you stay here". The dragons nod but Arrow growls to indicate she's sad. "Arrow why don't you go play with Stormfly?" Arrow nods and runs of to play with Stormfly. "Well I'm ready. Lets go".

"Hey there dad". "Ah son you made it. Who's this?" Stoic points to me. "And is that another Night Fury?" "Dad this is Indi and this is one of her dragons, Shadow. She is a Night Fury. (Seeing his dads amazed face Hiccup says): yeah. I thought Toothless was the last Night Fury as well". "Well it's nice to meet you Indi. Where are you from?" I take a step foward. "About that. In short I come from another world and need help getting back. Will you help me?" Of course. As far fetched as it seems I would like to help you get back. What do you need?" "I know what I need but I'll need some help from Gobber". "Ah then steal Gobber and try to get home. If you need anything else just ask". "Will do thanks". With that Stoic walks off. "Well lets get going, shall we Hiccup?" "Lets get you home".


	15. A tough goodbye

Ok so we are out looking for copper to make some wire. "What colour is it again?" Astrid asks looking closely at a rock. "It's a goldy colour". "Well in thay case I think I found it". "Come over here so I can see". Astrid walks over and I examine the rock. "Yeah that's the one. Lets get it back to the forge and melt it into wire". I can't believe we found it so quickly. I hope this works or else I'm stuck here forever. Yeah I know it doesn't sound that bad but I want to my friends. "Hey day dreamer we're here". Hiccup yells to me. "And Ruff and Tuff you get the day off. We only have a small amount of copper and I don't want you two ruining it". "Yeah day off". "Snoutlout you can have the day off to". "Nah I'm goid. I'll hang here with Indi". "Oh no you won't. You are going as far away from me as possible". I throw a punch at Snoutlout and I hit. "Ow! Ok ok. I'll take the day off". "Good now lets get to work".

"Gobber can you please pour the melted copper into the molds". "Sure. Everyone stand back, this is boiling". Gobber pours the copper into the thin molds. "Now all we have to do is wait for it to cool. You guys go do something more interestin' while I watch this". "Thanks Gobber. Come on guys, I want to check out your dragons and I'm sure Fishlegs wants to check out my family". I hear Fishlegs squeal. "Come on. I'll race you to the arena". Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and Astrid jumps on Stormfly. "It is on. Go!" "Hey don't cheat Astrid! Come on girl, lets go!" I'll miss this. Having fun in a way not thought possible. I do need to get back to my dogs. I love them lots. "Hey Indi what do you know about Night Furies?" Hiccup calls from across the arena. "Well I know that there are more than two". "What? There are more than two?" Fishlegs says hurriedly. No no no. I can't let them know. "Well there has to be. Where would these two have come from?" Fishlegs looks a little disappointed, "I was really hoping for more than that". "Sorry Fishlegs. Maybe one day you'll find more". Hiccup walks up to Shadow. "Do you know about the dpines that run do...". "Yep. I havent done it yet because I haven't really talked to her yet". Astrid looks at me. "Talked to her?" "Yeah, talked to her. I won't do it if she doesn't want me to. That would be mean". Tuffnut walks up. "So how'd you meet Shadow. You never told us how you to met". "Ok so lets see. We were going adventuring around our island and it was getting late so we started looking for an island. We found an island but the dragons seemed a bit reluctant to land but I brushed it off. Later that night I woke up to the sound of a dragon. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I saw a wild dragon. Whrn I took a closer look I saw, and I was amazed, that it was another Night Fury. She was injured and I didn't have anything that could help". "What happened next?" Tuffnut questioned clearly very interested. 'Don't let them know about the Night Furies'. "Ok so I heard wild dragon calls and they didn't sound friendly. Arrow then came up and I told her to get the others. She came back with everyone and to our luck there was an old boat twisted in some trees and vines. I got everyone to pull the boat and I tied vines around Shadow to lift her up. We sailed back to our island without a scratch, well not including Shadow". Everyone sighs "wow". Ruffnut walks up next to her brother, "how'd you heal her?" "Well myself and Arrow went out to try and find Trader Johann and luckily he had some cream to heal it". Hiccup gets an idea, "was this cream green?" "Yeah it was... oh yeah, Johann said you made it". Astrid walks up to Arrow, "where'd you get this saddle?" "Well Johann said Hiccup made it". "Ah yes. I remember that. Gave it to Johann for free because the person who ordered it didn't need it anymore" Hiccup states with a smile on his face. "Hey Indi, the copper's done" Gobber calls from the enterence of the arena. "Come on. Lets see if this'll work".

Ok so I'm sooo close to getting home I'm getting a bit sad. Like I've said thousands of times before I'm going to miss everyone dearly. I'll miss thetwins being stupid, Fishlegs dragon information, Astrids strength and Hiccups overall intelligence. I didn't say Snoutlout because he's annoying as hell. "Ok so now that I've cut the wall plug of the charger and added the copper wire all I need is electricity. You remember when you put up those metal perches?, well we need a small one to conduct electricity and charge my laptop". Hiccup answers, " well we've got lots of metal rods. Will they do?" Hiccup grabs a metal rod out from underneath the counter. "Perfect. Ok so if we go up to one of the high points on the island, wire up my laptop to the rod and hope that lighting strikes". Astrid puts her hand on my shoulder, "what are we waiting for, lets go".

"Ok so I've hooked up the wire to the rod and secured the rod to a boulder. All we have to do is wait for lighting and it looks like some storm clouds are over head". Oh I forgot about asking the dragons if Astrid can look after them while I'm gone. I turn to the dragons, "so guys I'm going to be away for a while and I've asked Astrid if she'll look after you. She has agreed but only if you guys are hapy with her looking after her. Is that ok with you?" The dragons think for a moment and then one by one they start to nod and crow. "Well now that's sorted out I want to say how much I'v appreciated all your help. I'll miss you guys a lot and I really really hope I'll be able to make it back". Everyone rushes over and start hugging me. "Hey guys I can't breath". "Sorry Indi... ow Astrid you're elbow is in the middle of my shoulder blades" Hiccup yelps. The dragons bound towards me. "I'll miss you guys a lot to". At that moment a loud bang of thunder roars above us and lighting strikes the rod. "Well that was quick. Shadow, go up and unattach the rod". Shadow obeys, flys up and disconnects the rod. "Looks like my laptops fully charged. I guess it's time for me to go. Be good for Astrid ok guys". The dragons look sad and look like they're about to cry. "Please don't cry, you'll make me cry". I start to sniffle. "Ok so on three. One, two, three! Aghhhhh"

"So she's gone for real" Astrid says, sadness evident in her voice. "Astrid she promised she would come back. I know she won't break that promise". "I guess. I really hope so".


	16. Home sweet home

"Aghhhhh. This feels really weird...ow that hurt... . I'm home, I'm actually home". What's the day... holy crap it's sleepover day and they should be here in... f**k. Only ten minutes. Lets make sure I haven't missed anything impor... umm I have, no. I've missed 79 texts from my friends. Well it's a bit late now. Oh the dogs, they'll be starving. Ok lets open the door in 3, 2, 1, wow. I missed the site of my own wo..., "hello. Yes yes I missed you a lot too". The dogs growl at me. "Hey thats not ni... oh I smell like well uh dragons". And I'm still wearing Astrids's clothes. I need to change before my friends get here... too late. "Indica. How are you". That was Jessie. "Hey honey how are you?" Typical Mia. "Why are you wearing duplicates of Astrids's clothes," and that's Claire. "Hey guys. I'm good. Are you ready for our sleepover? Do you need a hand getting stuff out of the car?" Mia answers, "I'm ready. Lets get our stuff, I think my brother wants to leave". "Hey thanks for dropping them off. Have a good time away from Mia". Mia hears me, "hey! I heard that. Buddy she's bullying me". "Stop whining Mia. Go have fun with your friends". And with that he drives off. "Come on. I've been waiting for you guys forever so lets go". "Why do you smell weird?" Off course that was Jessie. "Because I do. Lets go". They can't find out, not yet. I'll tell them eventually. I just hope everyone will be ok. I hope I haven't forgotten anything impor... crap! I forgot what a dragon on Shadows island said. They said, and this is what I think they said, ''look out for a Night Fury with yellowy-green eyes and black scales''. I definitely need to get back now. They might be Toothless's parents. That just gives me even more reason to get back.


End file.
